It sounds Crazy
by Don'tBeAfraid-MakeItBetter
Summary: Rachel and Santana are paired up to do a project together. What happens over the weekend that changes the way they feel for each other? Oneshot. Pezberry. Sometime during season three. SMUT all around.


It sounds crazy, and if someone would tell me two years ago that I'd be in Santana Lopez's room for a school project then I would probably laugh and say that you're insane. But funny enough, here I was, standing in a dark colored room, looking at how nice the room actually was. I mean of course I knew that Santana had a nice room since she was a girl and most women have nice rooms, but the way she talked about how she lived in Lima Heights or how she lives on the other side of the tracks, I thought maybe she lived in the bad, run down, torn area.

Nope, she lives in the rich area. Her house from the outside was nice and big and looked like it was at least three stories high. When I walked in, I was breath taken. I would explain the entire housing but all I got to see, before I was ushered into her room by a maid, was the big chandelier, and boy was it astounding. It hung high and was bright with many different crystals and lights.

"Berry, sit down and quit zoning out," I heard, the softness of the Latina's voice brought me back from my thoughts.

"You have a very exquisite house Santana," I smiled with a nod and sat on the foot of her big king sized plush looking bed. She just shrugged her shoulders and leaned back against her head board, with the Mythology book in her lap.

"So, what's this project over anyways, I was texting Britt when she was explaining it to us," she said. Ms. Sanders is who she's talking about.

"We have to find a God or Goddess to write an essay over about then make a power point on the many different things that made them important," I said, reading over the paper our teacher gave us.

"I swear, that quack of a woman believes way too much in this shit," Santana grumbled and crossed her legs, her back much straighter then before. When I looked up at her, she was staring at me.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Who's our God or Goddess?"

I looked down, I had no clue who to pick, so many good choices yet so much work on the ones I truly wanted to get into great detail in. But I knew that being a partner with Santana I had to pick something with less work in it. I mean don't get me wrong, the Latina was smart, smarter than Quinn if given the chance to show it, but she just doesn't like to apply herself.

"Well, I guess we could do it over Ares," I said, looking up at her and seeing that she actually approved.

"The God of war, not a bad choice Berry," she said with a nod of her head. I couldn't help but smile. Santana was beginning to become nicer than normal. She had stopped all the slushies' and she's stuck up for me a few times. And those nicknames she and Quinn kept calling me back in my sophomore year has come to a stop. But we do still have our little fights and arguments.

"I figured since it would be an easier task, you could possibly do the essay and I could do the power point," Santana rolled her eyes with a smirk, "given that I am quite good at them," I added.

"It does sound like a very good idea, I wouldn't oppose to writing the essay," she said, placing her book on her bed and getting up.

"When's this damn thing due though?" she asked, stretching. When she did, a sliver of tan skin was presented to me. Her stomach was very well toned and smooth looking, I guess all that time on the cheerio's did pay off for her.

"Uh…..ahem, next Friday," I said after clearing my throat. She let her arms fall to her sides and look at me.

"Okay, well I'm supposed to be meeting B tonight, so can we do our research tomorrow since its Saturday?" she asked, walking over to her closet. She had on a pair of black booty shorts that showed off her tanned toned legs and a red tank top that clung to her torso. Her hair was down and wavy around her shoulders.

"I guess we could, it wouldn't hurt for one day to not do anything," I shrugged and got up from the bed. I walked over to start packing up my books when I felt a pair of eyes on me.

"Just text me when you want to start, I'll most likely be at the library in the morning so if you want to come and meet me there when you wake up then I'll…" I let my sentence fall when I saw the shirtless Latina. Santana was staring at me with a blue shirt in her hands. She had on a pair of tight blue jeans with the button still unbuttoned.

"….I'll see you there," I said after shaking my head and looking at her bedroom door. She still hadn't said anything so I figured I just go, which I did when she went to her bathroom.

"Text me whenever Santana, I'm leaving," I told her then left.

She did in fact text me, but it was like an hour after I left her house. It didn't take me long to get I bit early since I had nothing else to do when she texted me.

_**Do you want to go to the mall with me and B?-Santana**_

I kind of stared at the text like I was dreaming, I mean, Santana Lopez asking me, Rachel Berry to come and hang out with her and Brittany. Has the world gone insane?

_**Are you sure, I mean I don't want to be the third wheel on anything like that, besides I don't want you hating me for coming and ruining your time with Brittany.-Rachel**_

I set my phone next to me and went back to my computer but didn't even get two words read because my phone went off. I picked it up and read the message, nearly glaring at the Latina through the phone.

_**Geez Berry, it was a simple yes or no answer, you didn't have to write an entire pro and con essay. –Santana **_

_**I will have you know that I'd rather be friends with you then fight with you, that's why I don't want to intrude on you two. –Rachel**_

I huffed when I sent the message. Sometimes that girl can get on my nerves. I was just about to read the rest of the article when my phone went off again.

_**Well I'm trying to ask if you want to hang out, that's what friends' do, they hang out, now do you want to come to the mall or not Rachel. –Santana**_

I had no clue what she was trying to do but I really did want to go to the mall, I needed a new set of clothes and I really didn't want to start on this project yet.

_**Yes Santana, I would love to go to the mall with you and Brittany. –Rachel**_

_**Then get your tiny ass down here and quit making us wait any longer. –Santana**_

I frowned at the text and ran to my window. Sure enough, there was Santana leaning against her car with her arms folded. She had on the same pair of jeans that I saw her in before I left her house, with a grey tank top on that clung to her body and a black leather jacket over the clothing. It fit her nicely. A pair of calf high black leather boots were covering her feet and a black studded belt was holding her jeans up. Her hair was the way it was when we were in her room.

I didn't see Brittany, I'm guessing she was in the car but when I looked at Santana I saw that she was not happy. So to save myself from her wrath, I backed away from my window and ran in my walk in closet. I was in a pair of boy shorts, and a pink tank top. My hair was in a tight bun and I was so not ready.

I was in the middle of pulling off my tank top when my bedroom door opened. Now what reaction would come from you if you were half naked and someone barged in? Well I screamed and dropped to the floor.

"Seriously Berry, it's just me," I heard Santana say, followed by the click of my bedroom door closing. I popped my head up and seen her standing there.

"Your Dad let me in," she said softly, walking to sit on my bed. I just stared at her, she is in my room and I have on my bra and boy shorts.

"Rachel, as cute as it is to see you hiding, would you get up and get dressed, I'm aggravated enough as it is," she sighed deeply. I still just stared at her, hoping she'd get the hint that I wanted her to turn around or get out so I could change.

"Come on Berry, I've dressed with you in gym class," she huffed and stared at me. She was right, but for some reason I still felt nervous to change in front of her. But for my sake I stood and walked into my closet, knowing she was watching me. I grabbed a black tank top, a McKinley hoodie and threw them on my bed before pulling on a pair of jeans and grabbing my black converses. When I walked out, I saw Santana sitting in the same position, still staring at me.

I slipped on my shirt and hoodie, and then sat down to put on my shoes.

"Why don't you ever wear that to school?" I heard her say on our way down my stairs. I stopped at the full length mirror in the hall way of my house and saw that I looked casual, my hair was still in its bun and it looked messy. I went to pull it down but warm hands touched mine. I looked at the Latina behind me and saw her shake her head.

"Don't it looks good, you look good," she said softly then let my hands go. I just nodded and grabbed my purse.

"Daddy, I'll be back later," I yelled to my daddy.

"Okay sweetie, take care, and be careful," he said.

"I will, love you," I said then walked out the door.

When I opened the car door, I saw Brittany in the back seat with a…guy? And they were holding hands? When I got in the front seat, the blond noticed me and I saw her big smile through the rearview mirror.

"Hi Rach, I'm glad you wanted to come with us," she said, hugging me from behind. I patted her arm with a warm smile.

"I'm glad you invited me," I said, watching Santana climb in and shut her door.

"Well, I didn't want San to be lonely since I promised her we'd hang out today," Brittany said.

"That was very thoughtful of you Brittany," I nodded. She didn't say much after that, the guy she was with had pulled he in a possessive kiss. I could see Santana seething from her seat. What the hell was going on, I thought her and Brittany were together? Or at least had a thing for each other.

When we arrived at the mall, Brittany introduced me to the guy she had brought along.

"This is Timmy, he's my boyfriend," she had said, holding his hand. I couldn't help but look over at Santana, she was pissed, and she wouldn't make eye contact with me.

"Come on, I want to shop!" Brittany shouted, pulling the guy with her. I just stood there, mouth gaped open. I looked at Santana and she just shook her head.

"If you know what's good for you, you will keep that big mouth of yours shut and ask no questions," she said as she walked off. And shocking to us both, I kept quiet the entire time, unless Brittany asked me something. But being quiet paid off.

I was getting myself a vegan ice cream and Santana a chocolate one when she decided to tell me what was going on. Brittany had snuck off with her guy so that gave me some face time with the Latina.

We sat at a table, our shopping bags next to us. Santana kept quiet, she finished half of her ice cream before actually telling me.

"After Brittany and I tried dating at the beginning of the year, we thought it was going to be perfect, you know, us being best friends and all, but after about three weeks or so, she met Timmy," she stopped to take a bite of her ice cream, some of it getting on her nose.

"She talked to Timmy about loving me but not really being in love with me," she said, wiping off the access ice cream.

"After a few days, she broke up with me and started dating him," she took an angry bite of her cone, getting ice cream all over her chin. I watched as she struggled to lick it off so I leaned over the table and wiped it off with my thumb, the smoothness of her skin against mine made me shiver. But I pulled back slowly, looking at her as I did so.

"Thanks," she said and looked down. I just nodded and licked the ice cream from my thumb.

When we finished, it was about seven. Santana dropped Brittany and Timmy off at his house, and then proceeded to take me home. It was a silent drive but a very comfortable silent.

When she pulled up next to my house, we sat there for a while and just listen to the purring of her car. I didn't want to say anything and make her upset but then again I wanted to make sure she was ok.

"Thank you," I heard her say. My head whipped around so fast I thought I had whiplash. I didn't dare ask her what she had said, because one; I heard her and two; she may get mad and not continue on what she wanted to say. I watched her fumble over what she wanted to say, but I sat there and waited patiently. Finally, when her dark brown eyes met mine, she looked like she was about to cry.

"For coming and hanging out with me, for listening, for just being there when no one else was, I know I've been a bitch to you most of our high school life but you were the one to be there, and I hope it stays that way for a while," she told me. I just smiled and reached a hand over to grip hers.

"Come eat dinner with us," I said. She stared at me, I mean really stared at me. She just nodded her head, putting her car into park.

"Daddy, Dad I brought company!" I shouted, shutting the door behind us. She took off her jacket, seeing that she had only a tank top then putting it back on.

"Okay sweetie, we'll have dinner in a few so go wash up," Daddy said from the kitchen. I pulled on Santana's hand and tugged her up to my room. When we go there, she sat on the edge of my bed again. I walked over to my drawer and dug out a flannel shirt I bought a few days ago that was a bit big on me.

"Here, you can wear this so you don't have to wear the jacket all night," I said, walking into my bathroom. When I came back out, she had the shirt on; her jacket was on my bed. The shirt was black and red; it clung to her body as well as the tank top under it. She looked good.

My fathers would ask Santana every question known to man. We ate dinner that way, Santana was happy to answer them. But there was one that got me choking on my water when my Daddy, Hiram asked,

"Are you having sex with our daughter?"

I about blew chunks just trying not to spray my Dad, Leroy, with the liquid in my mouth. When I finally got the coughing fit sub downed, I looked at my daddy and glared at him. Santana just laughed and shook her head.

"No sir, we haven't done anything, besides, we're just friends, nothing more," she said, that seemed to please my dad.

After dinner, we had desert and played a few questionnaire games, they only play this when I bring home a friend. Or anybody, at that matter.

"What's your favorite book at the moment?" my daddy read from his homemade cards.

"I've recently read, I am number four, so I guess that one," she said, settling back against the couch next to me. Her arm brushed mine but she never moved away from me. It felt nice to have her not move away from me like I was some kind of disease.

"What is your favorite movie?" Dad asked, he was kind of hesitant about Santana, given the stories I've told him about the slushies' and bullying.

"I've watched the movie version of RENT and I thought it was really good, so good that I kind of want to see the Broadway version," when she said this, she had looked at me with a smirk. I just rolled my eyes and looked at Daddy. He was trying hard not to laugh. Before he could ask anything else though, Santana's phone went off.

"Excuse me, that's my mom calling," she said with a blush. I watched her get up and walk into the kitchen. When she was gone, I threw a couch pillow at my daddy as he laughed.

"Daddy, you're mean, I want to at least have one friend come back," I hissed, crossing my arms and pouting.

"Oh come on sweetie, I'm just kidding, and Santana seemed to think so too," he said, tossing the pillow next to me. When Santana came back into the room she just grinned and came to stand next to me.

"I've got to get home, my mom has to go into work and I've got to watch my little brother," she said. I stood and looked at my Dad's.

"Okay, it was nice having you, come back anytime," Dad said, getting up and taking the glasses into the kitchen.

"Please do, we love having company and you're the best we've had in a long time," Daddy said, giving Santana a pat on her shoulder before leaving the room.

I walked Santana to her car, she was kind of hesitant to go but I knew she had to and so did she. When she shut her door, I squatted down and rested my arms on her opened window, my chin on my arms.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yeah, I guess you will," she smiled. I looked down and saw that she wasn't wearing her jacket, but she was wearing my shirt still.

"Rachel, what is it, what's on your mind?" she asked. So gentle that I thought I was dreaming it.

"I just don't want you to go is all," I shrugged, not looking in her eyes.

"Come on now, we'll see each other in the morning," she said. I finally looked up and saw that she was smiling at me.

I sighed and pulled away, standing straight.

"I know, but still, it's nice having someone around," I shrugged and stuffed my hands in my hoodie pockets.

"Rach, how bout I call you when I get home, will that make you feel better?" she asked me. I looked at her, a smile on my face.

"I'd love that,"

"Good, now get inside, I think I see your Daddy peeking out the window," Santana said with a smirk. I looked over my shoulder and sure enough he was.

"God sometimes I wish he'd be more like Dad," I grumbled.

"Oh come on, he's just being a good parent," she said with a chuckle. I just smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I guess,"

We stayed silent till she turned her car on.

"Be careful," I said, looking at her again. She just smiled and nodded before driving away.

When I walked back in the house, no one was at the window.

"I'm going to bed, night, love you," I said.

"We love you too sweetie," Daddy said.

"Love you," Dad said. I just smiled then ran up to my room to find Santana's jacket on my bed still. I walked over to it and picked it up. The smell of it was a mixture of her scent, coconut and vanilla, with the mall. It was a nice smell and I couldn't let the jacket go, not when she called me, not when I went to bed. I kept it in my arms as I slept with the lingering scent of one Santana Lopez in my thoughts.

We met again the next morning, well; Santana met me at my front door with a coffee in each hand. She had on my shirt from last night but this time she had on a pair of different snug boot cut jeans and black and hot pink shox this time. Her hair was pulled in a loose pony tail that hung on the side. She looked stunning, as always.

"Good morning Berry," she smiled, handing me a coffee. I looked at her with a confused expression. She just cocked a brow and looked down at herself.

"What?" she asked. I shook my head and walked outside, closing the door behind me.

"Nothing,"

"Okay, well I'm here to give you a ride," she said. I giggled and held up her jacket.

"I figured that when you showed up on my porch," i told her, dropping my hand when she grabbed her jacket from me.

"I forgot this last night huh?" she chuckled and pulled it on.

"You did, but I made sure to put it up," I shrugged and walked to her big black Shelby Cobra Ford truck.

We rode to the library in silence; I had finished my coffee before we even pulled up into the parking lot.

"So, how long does this essay have to be exactly?" Santana asked me, we were in the mythology section. I was looking for any books to help while she just stood behind me, hands in her pockets and watched me.

"Mm I believe she said five paragraphs, so that's what like 30 sentences?" I said, reaching up to grab a big book off the top shelf but Santana had to get it for me since I was too short to grab it.

"Gracias," I said, blushing after I had said it.

"De nada," replied Santana. I just smiled as I walked away from the area and placed my five books on the table we took. Santana sat in front of me and watched as I plunged myself in the first one of at least twenty of the day.

Four hours, lunch and eight books later was with me typing away on my laptop while Santana was on the other end of the library looking up more facts about Ares. She had two paragraphs done already and impressed me at how devoted she was if only given the right words to make her that way.

I was pretty much almost done with my power point, so I saved everything and made my way over to the deep in thought Latina and perched myself against the bookshelf near her. I watched as the gears in her brain turned and made her run back over to her papers and begin to write furiously. I just watched from my position as she finished the third paragraph and began reading from the same book again, sitting at the table.

"Santana, why don't we stop for the night and go get something to eat?" I asked, it kind of amazed me that I would be the one to tell her that.

"I can't Rach, I'm on a roll, if I stop now then I'll never get this motivated again," she mumbled, beginning to write more stuff down for her fourth paragraph. I just sighed and sat back down, opening my laptop and deciding to finish my power point.

Another two hours later and we both finished. She had five paragraphs finished and well written while had twenty slides full of facts and interesting pictures over our God. I had my head hanging on the back of the chair as Santana put back our books. I was hungry and tired and I just wanted to go eat then go to bed.

"Come on Berry, let's go feed that bottomless pit of yours," I heard Santana say from above me. I hadn't realized that I closed my eyes till I opened them and was staring into dark brown ones.

"I will have you know that I have a very high metabolism, thank you very much," I scolded her and sat up, packing my laptop and standing.

"Rachel, Santana?" I turned my head at my name being said. There stood Quinn with Beth in her arms.

"Q, what are you doing here?" Santana asked, pulling her jacket on.

"I came to grab a book for Beth, Shelby's letting me babysit her while her and Puck go out tonight," the beautiful blonde shivered at the thought, I even slightly shivered. Noah dating my mother, EW!

"I thought Puckerman was going out with you again," Santana said, I was just pulling my jacket on when she said this.

"We were but it didn't really end well, so now it's just me," Quinn said sadly, turning her head to smile at the grinning baby in her arms. I walked to her and grabbed Beth's hand, shaking it.

"You know Quinn, I have a cousin that you might like," I paused, remembering that Quinn wasn't gay, "Well, if you like girls that is," I shrugged and let go of the baby's hand. When I walked over to grab my bag Quinn spoke.

"I'm so desperate that I wouldn't mind a lesbians company," she stopped, I froze with a grin, waiting for her to continue, "Besides, they do listen well and they do satisfy better than men do,"

"What's her name?" she asked. I threw Santana a smirk and walked over to hand the short haired blonde a piece of paper with a number on it.

"Alex, tell her I had you call," I stated. She just looked at the number then nodded.

"Alright tubbers, I promised Berry a dinner, so we are going to go," Santana said, walking past and giving Beth a kiss on the head.

"Bye Quinn," I smiled and rested a hand on Beth's cheek, "Give her a call tonight," and with that I left after Santana.

And true to her word, Santana took me out to eat. Even though it was Bread Stix it was still a nice gesture. I had the vegan special while she got the Chicken Parmesan, with the non-coming Bread Sticks.

"I'm surprised I finished that essay in one day," Santana said after we got our food. I just giggled, mixing my dressing and salad together.

"It's what happens when you actually try,"

"What's that supposed to mean Berry?" I looked up and seen the slight hurt in those dark brown eyes.

"Oh god, no Santana I meant that when you actually put everything into something then you get it done faster," I tried to back track; I didn't mean to make her upset.

"So you're saying I'm not applying myself?" I watched her head fall a little. Shit, I got to fix this.

"No Santana, you are applying yourself," I reached a hand over and placed it on top of hers, it felt warm and soft.

"Trust me, you are applying yourself, to be honest I think you're smarter than Quinn," I couldn't help but smile as I said it. Santana looked up at me finally and there was a huge grin on her mouth, I think I just boosted her ego.

"You really think so?" she asked. I nodded slowly, my hand never moving form hers.

"Of course," I added, "You're insanely beautiful too, so never let me hear you say that Quinn is way smarter and prettier then you, because I will fight you and prove you wrong," I smirked at the last statement. Santana just raised an eyebrow at me as if to challenge me. I felt her hand turn undermine as she wrap her fingers around mine and squeezed gently, pulling me towards her.

"I will hold you to that, Miss Diva," I felt a shiver run down my spine from the way she was looking at me, it was…predatory.

She drove me back to home; it was exactly seven that night when we pulled in front of my house.

"So, I actually had fun with you, given that I looked past your bossiness and terrible rants, I had fun," Santana said once she turned her truck off. I looked at her and smiled, she was kind of sweet.

"Do you want to come in and watch a movie or something?" I asked. I waited for her to look at me, and when she finally did she smiled, I mean actually smiled at me.

"I would love that," was her soft response.

And so that's where we are now, laying in my bed watching a re-run of Jersey Shore while we wait for Step up 2 to come on. Santana was quite close to me even though my bed was big enough for four people to sleep in. For some reason, I didn't mind the closeness.

After a while, at least in the middle of the movie, I felt a head drop down on my shoulder. Looking next to me, I saw Santana asleep, her hand at her sides as her body slumped back against my head board. She looked so beautiful, even when asleep. I watched more closely as a stray piece of hair fell over her face.

Making sure I don't wake her, I softly brush the stray back behind her ear and let my lips brush her cheek gently. When she began to move, I pulled back quickly and watched as she moved to get her head more comfortable on my shoulder as her body slumped forward more. I decided to lay us both down, managing to get her under the covers without waking her.

After I settled under my comforter, I turned the TV off and instantly, Santana's left arm slid over my waist and pulled me into her warm solid body and just like that I was fast asleep, feeling safe in the arms of the same Latina who treated me like crap two years ago.

Santana had left the next morning, she looked a little flushed and her voice was heavier than normal.

"I'll see you in school Rach, thanks for the awesome week-ACHOO!" she sniffled and walked away from me, rubbing her nose. She was sick, and by the way she gave me a weak wave, she knew she was too.

I told my dad's how much a great weekend I had and how I finished all my homework in one day with Santana's help. They were very surprised and happy.

It was right after dinner when I got the text from Santana. One I couldn't possibly refuse.

_**I'm sick and I think it's your fault- Santana**_

_**How could it possibly be my fault, blame mother nature- Rachel**_

Knowing full well it was my fault since I had her jacket and never gave it back to her, I still didn't want to give her the benefit of the doubt.

_**You had me waiting outside on Friday night then you had me waiting outside Saturday morning with no jacket on, so I'd say it was your fault- Santana**_

I was now in my room, in my computer chair, typing on my phone.

_**I was caught off guard by your invite, which means you didn't give me enough time to get ready and besides, Santana, you could of just came in like a proper date does, and Saturday was no different, you could have come inside. –Rachel**_

I was satisfied with my answer as I made my way to my dresser to get my pajamas when my phone went off again.

_**Will you please stop being stubborn and get your tiny ass over here so you can fix me. –Santana **_

I couldn't help but smile at the fact that she wanted me to nurse her back to health,

_**Be there in ten. –Rachel**_

And right after I sent that message, I was gathering clothes, putting on my shoes and telling my dad's goodbye and why I was leaving.

I arrived at the Lopez house less than ten minutes but it took me about five just to compose myself and actually get out of my car. When I rang the doorbell, the maid was there, and did I mention that their maid was young, at least in her early 20's and very hot. She wasn't Latina but she was tan like me and she had stunning green eyes with long black hair like Santana's.

"Ms. Lopez is in her room, she said to just send you up," she had an accent to, something a little similar to British. I nodded her way, and watched as she retreated, her ass looking fine and those long legs looking amazing in that short maids skirt of hers. I had to shake my head just to remember why I was here in the first place.

When I walked into Santana's room, I found her under a set of covers and a rag on her head, she looked red and her body was already forming a thin sheen of sweat.

"You're late," she grumbled.

"Got distracted by your maid," I shrugged, shutting her door and locking it. I saw her smirk over the thermometer in her mouth.

"Mama and Dad let me pick her, they know about my sexuality and I wanted a hot maid around so they let me pick and since she was from England I decided her, and besides," she stopped to remove the beeping electronic device and groan at the number, "She was a good fuck for a few days after Britt dumped me for Timmy," she chuckled then coughed.

I made my way to her and checked her temp, she was running on 102.3. That was not good; she even looked like she was baking.

"How old is she?" I asked, setting my overnight bag down and grabbing the rag from her.

"Mm, I want to say, 20," she guessed. I giggled and pushed her back on her bed, placing the cold rag on her burning forehead.

"I'm guessing she's gay too?" I said, watching the Latina struggle to get her jeans off.

"Of course, I couldn't have a none lesbian maid serve me," she snorted and huffed when she couldn't get the button undone. I sighed and moved my hands down under the blankets and unfastened the jeans then pulled them off, leaving her in only her laced black thong.

"Like what you see Berry?" I heard the smirk in her tone as I looked up at her and actually saw the smirk.

"Don't flatter yourself," I waved at her and got up. She scoffed.

"Oh please, you know you want up on this, don't try and deny it Rachel," I turned and threw her my own smirk.

"What if I want up on your maid instead?"

I watched her shiver at my confession as her dark brown eyes grew even darker.

"I would love to see that happen, you could have sex with Amelia anytime you wanted as long as I get to watch," she wiggled her eye brows. I made my way to her and pressed my lips against her right ear and husked out,

"I would totally get off on the thought of you watching me defile your sexy maid," I felt her shiver under me. I just pulled away and looked at her now completely flushed face.

"Rach, you're supposed to be taking care of me, not tease me about my maid," she said in a lower toned voice then I've heard. I just laughed and nodded my head.

"Okay, I'm done," and with that I was at Santana's aid and every demand she needed. Which wasn't much, knowing her you'd think she was a demanding bitch when she was sick, but she was actually super sweet, given the time she fought me to take a cold shower.

But here I sat next to her in her bed while she was a sleep, trying to sleep off the fever she had that just kept rapidly growing. I was kind of worried about that though, shouldn't a fever break after a cold shower and some meds.

It had been over three hours since I was there, and she still had a bad fever. I should have told her dad, since he was a doctor but when I asked Amelia, who was super sweet and very flirtatious, she just said that he was out of town on a business trip so I had no way of contacting him.

When I walked back into her room, she was groaning and sweating uncontrollably. I had to wake her up.

"San, hey Santana," I said softly, pushing her shoulder gently, she just groaned.

"Sweetie, wake up," I said again. This time her eyes popped open and she looked at me then groaned again.

"Rachel, I can't stand this, I'm aching everywhere," her voice was groggy and cracked in a few spots.

"Come on sweetie, let's take these clothes off and get you another cold bath," I said as soft as I could get my voice. She let me sit her up and remove her drenched tank top and boy shorts. I helped her into the bathroom and turned on the cold water. I let her settle into the tub as the water rose slowly. I took a rag and got it wet, dabbing her shoulders and neck as she relaxed into the cold water.

I turned it off and listened at the few droplets of water fall. Santana was quiet as she let me massage her tensed muscles; her skin was scorching hot to the touch. How could one get so sick from a few days of being in the cold for a few minutes?

"Santana, how can you get so sick from just a few minutes out in the cold?" I asked, running my fingers over her shoulders.

"When I get sick, I get it bad, I've always been this way, ever since I was born I've always been sick like this, but after I got older I grew out of it," she said, sighed as I pressed my fingers into her shoulder blades.

"But then I realized that as I got older, when I would get sick it would be worse than when I was a child, but I would only be sick for like a few days," she finished, tilting her head to the side so I could wash her neck.

After about twenty minutes of getting her fever to a little simmer, I helped her out of the tub and into a tank top and another set of boy shorts. I got her settled under her covers and turned on some TV for her to watch as I went to fetch her some more meds.

I had found some Ibuprofen in the cabinet above the counter next to the fridge. I was getting a glass of cold water when I felt a set of hands on my waist and soft lips on my neck.

"Rachel," it was Santana, her voice was husky and laced with arousal.

"Santana, what are you doing?" I asked, sighing when I felt her lips move up to rest behind my ear.

"I forgot to mention one other thing," she whispered in my ear, her hands gripping the fabric of my baby doll tee. My hands were trembling from the way she pressed her hot body into mine.

"I get super horny when I'm sick, and I always have this itch to get off, but you see, Rachel," the way my name rolled off her tongue when she was talking in the voice was made my entire body shutter, "You have been the object of my many sleepless nights, ever since we got assigned to be partners, I've tried so hard to keep my hands to myself, because I finally get the chance to have you, but Rachel, baby, I can't seem to keep you off my damn mind anymore," her teeth grazed the shell of my ear, her hands pushing my shirt up a bit so her scorching finger tips could press into my warm skin.

"I have had this unmistakable crush on you ever since you came into freshmen year with that short _short_ skirt that showed your perfect legs off, and that white blouse that hugged your torso, where your breasts looked bigger than normal, and those black knee high socks with those fancy dress shoes," she groaned into my ear and slid her fingers up my abdomen, that trembled under her touch.

"It was like one of my fantasies coming right out of my head," I tried so hard no to drop the glass, I didn't want to wake the maids and her mom.

"But unfortunately, that bastard, _Finn, _was the one to sweep you off your feet," she bit my jaw, causing me to yelp in surprise, "He took your heart while I just watched it happen, I was so foolish to let you be with that over grown child, you were supposed to be mine Rachel, mine for the taking, mine to flaunt, mine to hold hands with in the hall, mine to sing with first, and mine to kiss in front of everyone," she licked the bite, her mouth was hot, extremely hot against my cool skin.

"Not _his_," she hissed. I was breathing heavy now, the glass slowly sliding into the sink as I gripped the edge of it, feeling her fingers grazed the under sides of my breasts.

"And then when you told me sophomore year that you believed me," she had her body pressed firmer into mine, my front was now pressing into the front to the sink.

"That just made my thoughts of crushing on you only stronger, no one believed me ever before and that touched me, so much that I began to want you more," I tried so hard to stifle a moan when her fingernails scratched one of my nipples.

"But then after that oversized idiot decided to break your heart, you go and find that douche bag St. James, Rach as much as I love your choices, that one was a mistake waiting to happen," her voice was taking on a much deeper tone, as if she was trying hard to get me to understand my mistakes.

"And when he egged you, I had no regrets with filling his damn car with itching powder and changing his shampoo with dog shampoo," I opened my eyes and gasped.

"That was you?" I asked. She just smirked, even though she still looked sick, she was looking sexier then I'd ever seen her.

"It sure was babe, and I would do it again if I had the given chance," she licked her lips and I felt her hands reach down to grip my ass, she hoisted me up and I wrapped my legs around her waist, my back hitting the edge of the sink.

"You are so hot Rachel, you have no idea what you do to me sometimes," god that fucking hot mouth, I wish it was somewhere else rather than on my throat.

"You are such a tease, you take the whole, "It's all about the teasing and not about the pleasing" thing to another level," her voice was doing things to me that got me to tighten my legs around her hips, trying to get some kind of friction.

Gripping her cheeks and making her look at me, I saw the truth behind her words, in her eyes. She wasn't lying to me, in fact she was telling the truth that even I was kind of scared.

"Take me to your room San," I whispered. She never said one word after that, just took me to her room and threw me on her bed. Her tank top was off, showing her amazing breasts that she got in junior year, her body was already glistening with fresh sweat from her fever kicking in. I watched with hooded eyes while she climbed over me and pulled my shirt off, her mouth instantly covering one of my dusky colored nipples with that searing hot mouth of hers.

I arched into her mouth and threaded my fingers into her thick luscious black locks, pulling her closer. I needed more, I wanted more, I wanted her. Feeling her hands travel down my legs, her mouth moving to my other nipple, I gasped out when her nails dug into my inner thighs so she could spread my legs apart and settle between them.

"San, please," I breathed out, fisting her hair into my hands. She pulled away from my chest and raised her head to look at me.

"What Rach, what is it?" she asked, her nails being dragged down my thighs. I hissed and pulled on her hair, only to smash our lips together in a searing breath taking kiss. I felt her rip my shorts off then rip her mouth from mine only to slowly kiss down my body, her hot lips kissing every inch of me before she hovered over my wet aching center.

"Rachel, you smell so good, I bet you taste good too," she husked, running a hot finger over my already heated core. I bucked my hips at the contact but felt a weak yet surprisingly strong hand push me down. Looking down between my legs, I found Santana sucking her finger into her mouth and closing her eyes as she groaned softly at the taste.

"Yeah, you tasted good," she whispered. When she finally met my eyes, she just gave me a smirk then I watched as her head disappeared between my legs and felt her scorching hot mouth wrap around my pussy, sucking briefly before pulling back and flattening her tongue against my clit and running it up my wet slit. I let my eyes roll in the back of my head as I fell back onto the bed and let the amazing sensation take my body.

I felt her tongue swipe at my slit in a much teasing way. I really needed more though, I was going to burst if she didn't give me more. And as if she was reading my mind, I felt the tip of her tongue slightly enter me before pulling away again.

When she did it again, I couldn't help the moan that was ripped from my throat, her movement was much slower this time yet firmer.

I was so close, I could feel the burning feeling in my stomach, but as I felt her mouth wrap around my clit, I lost it and came with a low groan.

Panting, I felt Santana crawl back up to me but instead of lying next to me, she slipped a finger into me. I tensed and watched her face grow concern.

"Rae, are you ok?" she asked, her finger not even an inch in.

"I'm still a virgin," I blurted out. She blinked her eyes as if she didn't understand.

"You mean Frankenteen hadn't deflowered you yet?" she asked. I just shook my head, watching that glint in her eyes flash and a deep smile spread across her lips. She leaned in and pressed her lips to my ear.

"Do you trust me?" she asked.

"More than anyone," and that's all it took for her to slowly slide her one finger into me, stopping every time I winced. I would nod and she would continue, just every thrust out she would go faster. It was very painful but after a while that subsided to pleasure, so I needed more.

"Add another San, please," I pleaded breathless, my body beginning to become damp from the heat around us. Santana already had beads of sweat rolling down her naked body as her arm moved.

She added a second finger and I watched her arm muscles tense as she began to thrust her fingers in me a little harder. I needed more, she had to do something to make this more pleasurable. So I spread my legs wider and moaned out loud and long as her fingers sunk deeper into my tight hole.

"So tight Rach, oh god so tight," she groaned and jerked her hand, her fingers hitting a particular sensitive spot inside of me, so sensitive that I bucked into her and gripped her sweaty forearm.

"Dear god, San do that again,"

And she did, this time hitting the same spot but only a bit harder. I dug my nails into her arm and moaned out louder than before.

She began to fuck me, her hand jerking and slamming into me with rough strokes and faster thrusts that got the bed moving my breasts to move up and down. She was putting so much strength into this that I was surprised she even had it in her.

Her fingers were long, perfect for this kind of thing, and I wanted them so deep inside of me that I'll be able to feel her for weeks.

"Fuck….more Tana, I want to feel you inside of me for months, add another," I all but growled, letting my nails slide down her arm, sure to leave marks.

She just cursed under her breath and added that third finger that suddenly threw me over the edge as I came again into her hand. But I wasn't done, no I was far from it. I opened my eyes and saw Santana run her free hand through her hair, pushing it to one side of her shoulder, making her look all the more sexy. She was sweating beyond anything now, and the air was filled with the scent of my sex and her sweat. She looked sexy when the sweat dripped from her face and down her neck. I wanted so bad to lick it off, but knew it wasn't her turn till I was done.

After I gained whatever I needed to gain back, I sat up and ran a hand around the back of Santana's sweaty neck and pulled her for a lustful kiss, one that got her hand to move again. I gasped, feeling Santana's tongue slip in and battle mine for dominance. I rocked my hips in time with her hand and felt the tips of her fingers touch that spot again, making me fall back, I felt her free hand slip into mine and lace our fingers together as she moved her knee to press against her hand, pushing deeper into me.

I groaned out loudly, feeling my hand tighten around hers, my body growing hot and wet. When I felt her pace grow faster and harder, I felt my body move back and forth, the bed moving with us again. I knew I was getting close again, I mean I was that sensitive. When I dug my nails into the back of her hand, she flinched, causing her arm to twitch and her fingers to press that certain spot, I came loud and hard this time, her name falling from my lips.

When I woke back up, I found a few things out. One: I was in Santana Lopez's bed. Two: I was naked. Three: I had this unbearable pain in between my legs. Four: there was blood on the matters and Five: Santana was lying next to me, asleep. I must have fallen asleep after she gave me my second orgasm.

Looking over at the clock, I began to panic because it read 7:35. We had to get to school in less than twenty-five minutes. When I got off the bed, I was on my feet and making my way to her bathroom but suddenly found myself falling. My legs felt like jelly and they just gave in, making me fall face first into Santana's carpeted floor.

"Oh my god, Rachel are you ok?" I turned on my back and saw Santana looking at me over the edge of her bed, smiling.

"I just fell flat on your floor, and you're asking me if I'm ok?" I asked, laying there as she watched me.

"Well yeah, isn't that what one does if someone gets hurt?" she was being a smart ass

"Why are you out of bed anyways?" she furrowed her brow.

"We have school Santana, and we are almost late," I said, pulling myself up by her bed. When I was on my feet, I tried to stand straight but began to fall again until strong, still hot, arms wrapped around my waist and pulled back into the bed.

"I called us in, we have the day off to relax," Santana whispered in my ear, moving me to where my back was pressed into her front. I tried to pull away but her arm had a strong hold on me.

"Santana, I have never missed a day of school and I'm not about to, what about my no absent record, it'll be ruined," I pouted. I felt her lips on my shoulder as she kissed me tenderly.

"It's just one day Rach, besides, I'd rather you be here with me so I can protect you from all those bullies," her voice was groggy but back to its normal state. Her fingers traced over my stomach as I sighed and figured she was right, besides I really didn't want to leave her side.

"Will you go out with me?" she whispered in my ear. I couldn't help but smile, lacing our fingers together, where she had her hand over my stomach.

"We are going about this the wrong way," I stated.

"So is that a yes?"

I giggled and turned my head so I could kiss her full on.

"Yes, Santana, that is a yes," she just grinned like a big dork and nuzzled her nose against my neck.

Who'd ever thought I'd be dating Santana Lopez, it sounds crazy huh?


End file.
